Rena Rouge
by Denisse-Noir
Summary: Solo por una noche, tuvo el placer de ser una súper-heroína. Y gracias a ello, descubrió grandes cosas. (No leer si no has visto el capítulo "Sapotis")


Alya aún no terminaba de entender lo que le había sucedido. Y es que tal vez, ella no quería entenderlo, simplemente quería recordarlo por siempre, con pleno lujo de detalles.

Y, ¿cómo olvidar algo tan mágico e incluso irreal? De no haber vivido aquello, aún pensaría que todo había sido nada más que un simple sueño. Pero por fortuna, ella lo vivió. Así que tenía la certeza de que sí había ocurrido, de que no había sido su imaginación.

Todo había comenzado como una noche normal. Ella había invitado a su mejor amiga a una pijamada, porque estaba dispuesta a descubrir la verdadera identidad de Ladybug esa noche, sin complicaciones. Incluso tenía un plan.

Por casualidades de la vida, había encontrado en una tienda un DVD en el que vendían todas las aventuras que Ladybug y Chat Noir habían tenido. Aunque, la chica de la carátula no era Ladybug en sí, tal vez se trataba de un DVD pirata, pero aún así, de algo serviría. También contaba con su blog, donde estaban grabadas la mayoría de las aventuras de la heroína. Y para cumplir con su objetivo, había descargado una aplicación que reconoce voces.

Ladybug estaba atrapada. O eso pensaba ella.

Al principio las negativas de Marinette no le molestaron, debido a que sabía que su compañera no era gran fanática de la heroína moteada. Sabía que escuchaba sus historias por compromiso. Porque aunque demostraba un gran interés en ellas, todo eso era falso, se notaba en sus expresiones fingida. Ella había aprendido a conocer tan bien a su amiga, que incluso podía leer su rostro, como si se tratase de un simple libro.

Y esa noche, todo había cambiado.

Resulta que al ser la hermana mayor, una debe ponerse en distintas circunstancias. Ya que, en ocasiones debes ser tierna y jugar con tus hermanitas. Pero no todo en la vida es un juego, para nada. En ocasiones, tienes que tomar el papel de "madre regañona" (el cual ellas verán como una villana, eso está más que claro); y en ocasiones, uno puede olvidar que vive en un mundo que está corrompido por un loco villano y que con cualquier disgusto o molestia, alguien pagará las consecuencias obteniendo poderes para poder "vengarte"

Ella misma había sido una de las víctimas, o al menos eso le habían comentado sus compañeros de clase. Chloé le había reclamado un montón, por todo lo que causó. Aunque claramente ella la ignoró, sumando a ello que no recordaba nada. Uno de los principales síntomas de ser alumatizado, es que luego de que todo termina, no puedes recordar nada.

Sus hermanas al ser regañadas se enojaron, y fueron convertidas en una especie de sapo de color rojo. "Sapotis"

Ella había corrido persiguiendo a sus hermanas. En parte porque su madre se las había encargado, y en parte porque las amaba, no podía dejarlas solas. La culpa ya la estaba invadiendo, y la preocupación también. Ella no quería que les pasará nada malo.

—¡Por favor dejen de correr! —las llamaba con completa preocupación mientras seguía corriendo.

Ella podía ver como esas criaturas se reproducían. Mientras sus hermanas seguían corriendo, las nuevas criaturas rojas destruían todo a su paso y molestaban a algunos Parisinos que seguían despiertos a esas horas de la noche.

—¡Les daré chocolates! —probó con ello, pero no funcionó en absoluto, siguieron corriendo —. ¡Las acusaré con mamá! —esa amenaza siempre funcionaba. Pero está vez, no fue así.

Ellas siguieron corriendo y Alya comenzó a creer que ellas ya no eran capaces de escucharla, que simplemente no tenían razonamiento. O que tenían solo una idea en mente. El problema era que eso era muy complejo, y ellas eran solo dos niñas. ¿Acaso algo de lo que sucedía tenía sentido? Claro que no.

Correr por las calles con solo zapatillas de levantarse no era una idea del todo brillante. ¿Por qué? Porque era muy fácil poder caer, tropezar con algo y listo. Pudo haber sufrido un accidente de un modo tan sencillo, pero no fue así. Su mente estaba decidida, ella tenía que salvar a sus hermanas de cualquier modo.

Ellas siguieron corriendo hasta llegar al carrusel del parque. Ahí se subieron (y junto a otras criaturas) comenzaron a dar vueltas. Demostraban su felicidad con saltos y aplausos.

Alya pensó que sería fácil atrapar a una de sus hermanas, pero no fue así. Al intentarlo, una de ellas la mordió. Ella se quejó, enojada.

—¡Le diré esto a mamá! —reclamó enojada, pero como ya se lo esperaba: no hubo ningún tipo de reacción.

Su mente estaba frustrada, pero en medio de todo su rabia recordó el motivo por el cual ellas se habían molestado: el parque de diversiones.

—Sé que les dije que no podían ir al parque de diversiones y quiero disculparme por ello, pero tienen que entender que cuando mamá no está en casa, la que manda soy yo —explicó apenada —. Y si terminan con todo esto ya, les prometo que las llevaré al parque de diversiones a primera hora de la mañana.

No hubo respuesta. Alya estaba por darle una patada al pasto, cuando algo pasó.

Una figura apareció frente a ella. Ella la reconoció de inmediato. Su mayor heroína, la persona que más admiraba en el mundo: Ladybug. Ella estaba frente a ella, luciendo tan poderosa como siempre. Ella sofoco un grito de emoción. Buscó su celular y se dio cuenta de que no lo traía. Maldijo su suerte y luego, recordó la situación.

—¡Ladybug, por favor ayúdame! Ellas son mis hermanas y no he podido hacer nada. ¡Necesito que regresen! —suplicó.

Ladybug le sonrió, y se acercó a ella. Alya se sentía como en un sueño, estaba cara a cara junto a su heroína. De no ser por la situación, la llenaría de preguntas y le daría un abrazo. Quizás incluso se armaría de valor y le pediría un autógrafo.

—¿Sabes algo? En ocasiones los súper héroes no podemos solos contra los villanos —Alya frunció el ceño. ¿Ladybug le estaba diciendo que no podía salvar a sus hermanas? —. Y necesitamos de una persona digna de confianza, alguien segura y capaz.

La morena pudo sentir como sus piernas temblaban repentinamente. No esperaba esa respuesta.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó con un hilo de voz, debido a su emoción.

Ladybug sonrió.

—Alya césaire. ¿Quieres ayudar a Ladybug y Chat Noir con una misión?

—¡¿Es una broma?! ¡porque si es una broma no es gracioso! ¡claro que quiero ayudar! ¡soy su mayor fan! Realmente... ¡estoy anonadada! —la emoción de la morena era más que notoria. Ladybug tuvo que ocultar una risita.

—Podrás ayudarnos con esta misión, pero luego tendrás que devolver el poder. Lamento que las cosas sean así, pero tengo que seguir órdenes y sé que eres alguien de confianza.

Ladybug estiró su mano y le entregó una caja de madera oscura. Alya la miró expectante y al recibir un asentimiento por parte de la heroína, abrió la cajita, aún sintiéndose algo dudosa.

Al abrir la caja, algo realmente mágico sucedió. Una fuerte y cegadora luz de color naranja la cubrió por completo y sintió algo cálido cubrir todo su cuerpo, en ese momento, la sensación fue más notoria en su cuello. Sintió como algo colgaba de este y cuando la luz desapareció por completo, ella abrió sus ojos.

Lo primero que vio la dejó casi sin aliento. Se trataba de un zorro miniatura de brillantes ojos morados. ¡Era adorable! Pero aún así, extraño. ¿Por qué era tan pequeño? ¿por qué podía volar? Miles de preguntas llenaron su mente.

—¡Hola, yo soy Trixx! ¡soy tú Kwami! —expresó de modo alegre, sonriendo ampliamente.

¿Kwami? Esa palabra sonaba similar al japonés, la palabra "Kawaii" quizás por eso esa criatura se llamaba de ese modo.

—¿Así que eres un kwami? Ya veo, ustedes son los que otorgan los poderes —dedujo de modo rápido.

—Ella sí que aprende rápido —comentó la criatura mirando a Ladybug. Ladybug lucía tan tranquila como siempre.

—Es que ella es una experta.

—Bueno, si quieres transformarte en heroína solo debes decir: "¡Trixx, transformación!" Y te convertirás en una súper-heroína —fue la explicación del zorrito.

Alya obedeció.

¿Cómo poder descubrir la magia que se siente en un momento como ese? La verdad es que es algo sumamente difícil, porque es casi inexplicable.

Al pronunciar las palabras mágicas, una luz anaranjada envolvió por completo el cuerpo de Alya. Y su cuerpo comenzó a crear una secuencia involuntaria. De ese modo, cada vez que aparecía una parte de su traje, ella sentía un cosquilleo en la parte del cuerpo correspondiente.

Al finalizar, se observó y sintió una gran sorpresa al ver si traje (no por completo, ya que su rostro era todo un misterio, claramente) pero... era muy similar al de la villana llamada "Volpina", eso le dio algo de escalofríos.

—Es sorprendente, pero me veo más como una villana.

—No digas eso, te ves fantástica —Alya quiso gritar debido a la emoción de que su ídolo la haya alagado, pero se contuvo —. Ahora sígueme, tenemos una misión que cumplir.

Cuando vio a Ladybug saltar, sintió algo de miedo, porque quizás ella no sería capaz de seguirla.

Pero vaya que se equivocó. Al intentar dar un salto, lo consiguió enseguida. Sus saltos eran tan altos, que se sentía casi como volar. El viento rozaba tu rostro y también tu cabello, eso se sentía tan agradable. Era una sensación única, mágica.

Luego, al correr por los tejados se sintió aún más poderosa que antes. Quizás se sintió como una gata, corriendo por los tejados. Era una sensación asombrosa, como que te poseía la adrenalina, la aventura. Te sentías tan pero tan fuerte, que ni siquiera te venía a la mente la idea de que si te caías podrías morir de inmediato.

Llegaron a un lugar en donde Chat Noir estaba peleando contra muchos de esos sapitos. Se veía aproblemado. Ladybug rápidamente destruyó algunos con ayuda de su yoyo.

—My Lady gracias —los ojos del gato se dirigieron a ella —. No sabía que tenías más amigos súper héroes, pensé que yo era él único.

—Tengo más secretos de los que piensas, gatito. Y ella es... eh...

Ambas compartieron miradas de desconcierto. ¡Cierto! Habían olvidado un detalle tan importante como el nombre. ¡Qué despistadas habían sido!

—Soy... mm... —recordando un poco más sobre todo esto de los poderes, su Kwami era un zorro y el color común de los zorros era el naranjo, pero el traje de su heroína favorita era de color rojo...

¿Por qué no hacer un juego de palabras?

—¡Rena Rouge! —respondió entusiasmada —. Yo soy Rena Rouge.

Zorra roja.

Chat Noir se acercó a ella.

—Es un placer conocerte. Cualquier cosa que necesites, solo dime.

—¿Tienes el número de Ladybug? —él rió.

—Ya quisiera, ella siempre ignora mis peticiones —frunció el ceño —. Creo que será un placer trabajar contigo —se acercó y besó su mano enguantada.

Esa acción no la sorprendió porque había visto en un montón de vídeos como hacía aquello con Ladybug. Era algo completamente normal.

*  
Todos ellos se dirigieron a la acción.

A medida que Alya se daba cuenta de la seriedad del asunto, tuvo que dejar de lado su emoción. Ya que no podía demostrar entusiasmo, necesitaba mantener la cabeza fría, porque si no todo podría arruinarse.

Ellos intentaban vencer a los sapitos rompiendo los gorros de todos ellos. Pero tristemente, eran demasiados y ellos eran solo tres. Era imposible.

—¡Ladybug, usa tu Amuleto Encantado! —le gritó Chat Noir.

Ladybug hizo lo indicado. Alya estaba sorprendida de que el yoyo le daba un objeto repentinamente, que aparecía de la nada. ¿Cómo es que algo así podía ser posible? Era todo tan... irreal, tan mágico.

*  
A medida que el tiempo pasaba, Ladybug parecía tener a todos los sapitos persiguiéndola. Pero el problema radicaba en que todos ellos se distraían con facilidad, entonces, no la seguirían por mucho más.

—¿Sabes? La villana que había tenido un traje de zorro, tenía el poder de las ilusiones. Quizás, como tú eres la heroína verdadera lo posees —le comentó Chat Noir —. Solo debes tocar tú flauta.

—¡Lo haré! ¡gracias!

Rena sacó del cinturón de su traje una flauta de color anaranjado (vaya sorpresa) la comenzó a tocar y pudo ser víctima nuevamente de la sorpresa, ya que ella no era experta con los instrumentos musicales, pero aún así, sonó una melodía muy linda y suave. Era algo que ella se sentía capaz de hacer.

En su mente imaginó lo que provocó todo este lío: el parque de diversiones. Y al imaginarlo, pues, apareció mágicamente.

—¡Es sorprendente! Y aún más sorprendente es que permanezca intacto aunque ya no toque la melodía —ella estaba impresionada, no podía creer todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Un fuerte pitido la sacó de sus pensamientos —. ¿Qué?

Chat Noir se rió.

—La primera vez que me transformé tampoco escuché las reglas —recordó con nostalgia —. Ese pitido significa que en cinco minutos volverás a la normalidad.

—Oh... —aquello hizo sentir mal a la joven morena, quería que esa noche fuese eterna. La sensación de ser más fuerte que nadie, la libertad de poder "volar" y tener poderes mágicos era algo completamente mágico.

*  
Una vez que entre los tres acabaron con los sapitos, Ladybug purificó al akuma y sus hermanitas aparecieron de nuevo. Ella vio como ambos héroes iban a chocar sus puños y supo que era hora de irse, ella sobraba ahí.

—¿Adónde vas Rena? —la voz de Ladybug la hizo darse vuelta —. No lo habríamos logrado sin ti.

Chat Noir le regaló una sonrisa. Ladybug un asentimiento. Ella comprendió el mensaje y rápidamente se acercó corriendo.

Entonces, los tres chocaron los puños y gritaron: "¡Lo hicimos!"

Alya en ese momento se sintió realmente feliz. Había formado equipo con sus héroes favoritos, ella misma había sido una heroína. Sintió deseos de llorar debido a la emoción. Pero la magia se esfumó al sentir un pitido, le quedaban solo dos líneas.

—Chat, necesito que te encargues de las niñas mientras yo me voy con Rena. Tenemos algo pendiente.

—Claro, My Lady.

Ladybug tomó a Rena de la mano y juntas saltaron hasta llegar a un lugar bastante apartado de donde se encontraban anteriormente. Llegaron justo a tiempo, porque Alya se destransformó al instante.

Trixx la observaba sonriente. Alya no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—¡Eso fue asombroso! —exclamó sumamente feliz, todavía no terminaba de procesar todo lo ocurrido.

—Muchas gracias por ayudarme, pero ahora necesito que devuelvas el Miraculous.

"Miraculous" con que así se llamaba el collar. Esos eran los objetos que te daban los poderes. Ellos trabajaban junto al kwami.

—Ladybug, por favor no me lo quites. Piensa en todas las posibilidades. Podría ayudarlos en cada batalla, o simplemente servir como distracción —rogaba, porque no quería perder esos poderes ni la sensación de ser alguien importante.

—Alya... si pudiera te lo daría, pero eso es imposible. Además, hicimos un trato. Tienes que devolverlo —sus aretes sonaron —. Me queda poco tiempo, confió en que harás lo correcto.

Cuando Ladybug la dejó sola, lo primero que quiso hacer fue salir corriendo con la cajita y esconderla en su habitación. Pero no lo hizo. Quiso llorar, pero tampoco lo hizo.

—Oh, Alya, no estés triste. Eres una chica increíble, tienes todo el potencial para ser una heroína algún día. Eres confiable, eres valiente y estás llena de una energía asombrosa —la adulo Trixx. Alya le sonrió con ternura.

El kwami acarició su mejilla con ternura, Alya apoyó su mano debajo de su cuerpecito. Ambos se estaban despidiendo de modo silencioso.

—¿Nos volveremos a ver?

—¡Claro que sí! Cuando Ladybug y Chat Noir necesiten ayuda, te aseguro que nos volveremos a ver —la emoción en la voz del pequeñín la hizo sonreír entre sus lágrimas. Él secó una con su pequeño pulgar —. No es un adiós, es un "hasta pronto" —aseguró.

Trixx besó la mejilla de la morena. Ella le acarició la cabeza. Y se sacó el collar, lo metió de nuevo en la cajita y abrió la puerta. Dejando la caja ahí dentro.

—Hasta pronto, Trixx —de despidió dejando escapar las lágrimas.

*  
Una vez que llegó a su casa confirmó que sus hermanas estaban en su cama durmiendo alegres. Cada una abrazaba una de las gorras del parque de diversiones, pero finalmente dormían.

Al poco rato la puerta sonó y Marinette ingresó.

—¡Alya, lo siento! Intenté ayudar a tus hermanas, pero eran tantas criaturas que no supe cuáles eran ellas. ¡Lo siento tanto!

—No hay problema...

Ambas pasaron al sillón de la sala de estar. Y en ese momento, Marinette parecía ser la persona más interesante de todo el mundo.

Cabello azabache, ojos celestes, cabello corto, dos pequeñas coletas. Desaparición en clases, llegar tarde, desaparecer hoy. Jamás escuchar las historias sobre Ladybug con atención...

¿Acaso podría ser posible...?

—¿Sabes? Está noche fue interesante —Alya quería contarle a su mejor amiga todo lo que le había pasado, pero no podía. Recordó que ser súper héroe debía ser solo un secreto. Suspiró rendida —. Digo, nuestra pijamada fue arruinada gracias a los Sapotis —ella rió. Marinette la imitó.

—Pero ahora podemos seguir con tú investigación sobre Ladybug.

De pronto Alya se sintió algo insultada. Quizás por lo que empezaba a sospechar.

—¿Te digo algo, Marinette? Si yo fuera Ladybug te lo diría.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —la azabache parecía confundida. Esa era una señal.

—Que si fuera Ladybug, te lo diría.

—Yo no te lo diría.

Y no lo haces. Querida, acabas de confirmar mi teoría. Eres Ladybug. Y yo... yo solo soy la peor reportera del año.

¿Cómo no fui capaz de unir las pistas? Todo el tiempo fue tan obvio. ¡Fui una ciega!

—Pero no lo haría con maldad. No. No te lo diría para protegerte de los villanos y todo eso. Eres mi mejor amiga.

El enojo que Alya comenzaba a sentir se esfumó casi por completo. Ya que Marinette era su mejor amiga y confiaba completamente en ella. Ella tenía una gran responsabilidad y ella lo entendía. Entendía que debía ser un secreto. E imaginaba que seguramente era difícil de esconder.

—Yo te lo diría porque eres mi mejor amiga.

—Tienes razón, los amigos no deben guardar secretos. Así que... —se acercó más a ella —... ¿eres Ladybug?

—¿Crees que te lo diría?

De ese modo ambas empezaron a reír a carcajada limpia. Solo que... unas risas eran sinceras y las otras no, para nada.

Alya ahora conocía el secreto de su amiga. Gran parte de ello se debía a que había convivido con la heroína, y vio sus gestos. Conocía tan bien a su mejor amiga, que podría reconocer sus gestos en cualquier lugar.

Ahora ella también compartía un gran secreto, uno que debía guardar y proteger a como de lugar, por su mejor amiga.

《 Gracias, Marinette. Gracias por confiar en mí y por permitirme tener la mejor noche de mí vida. Eres la mejor amiga y súper heroína 》.


End file.
